


Hoji's not so good, very bad day

by Blossomdriver



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ensemble Cast, Even if they dont know it yet, Eventual Romance, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Hoji gets injured // Ban freaks out.
Relationships: Akaza "Ban" Banban/Tomasu "Hoji" Houji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hoji's not so good, very bad day

**Author's Note:**

> the dekaranger 2020 train doesn't stop. next stop: supreme whump station  
> im sorry hoji i love you [kiss his forehead]

There was a feeling in Ban’s gut that something was going to go wrong today. He wasn’t sure what or why exactly. A feeling that he couldn't truly bring to words. 

He hopes that this feeling he is getting is wrong. 

+++

Ban was wrong. There was that feeling for a reason, and the feeling was right.

The Red Dekaranger barely has time to dodge out of the Alienizer's attack. It swinging around a massive vine like arm. Connecting straight into Hoji. Throwing him back acorss the street. Hoji's  head slamming hard against the pavement. A disgusting crack, coming from his helmet as a result. 

The rest of the Dekarangers stood in stock as they watched their teammate go slack. Raged seeped deep into Ban’s bones, head whipping around to face the Alienizer - who was looking far too smug for his liking.

“You Bastard!” He yelled as he charged forward. Umeko and Jasmine rushed to Hoji’s side. Gently lifting him. He was still breathing, the uneven rising and falling of his chest made both women nervous. 

As Sen-chan and Ban struggle to deal with the Alienizer - distracting it so Umeko and Jasmine could carry Hoji to a safe distance. 

In the end, the Alienizer managed to get away. 

Though, the Dekaranger team felt like he would be back eventually. Then like getting hit with a car. Ban was brought back to reality when he saw Sen-Chan run past him to catch up with the other Dekarangers. 

Ban's eyes land on Hoji and his stomach bottoms out. His feet started to move before his brain can fully catch up with the rest of his body. Finding himself right as Hoji's side as Sen-Chan helps keeps his head level.

Hoji's helmet is off, and he can see red on the other's collar. Eyes barely opened.

Ban wants to make a joke here, saying how red really wasn't Hoji's color - something to lighten the tension in his body. But Ban can barely think straight, let alone speak.

There is a ringing in Ban's ear. Barely hearing Umeko call for medical support. Eyes fixated on Hoji

Watching Hoji's head roll against Sen-Chan's shoulder. He is going to make sure that Alienizer pays for what he's done. 

+++

Hoji awoke with a pounding headache and no memory of what was going on. As his eyes crack open, he is met with a bright light that makes the throbbing in his head worse. So he was quick to shut his eyes again.

He falls back asleep.

+++

The next time Hoji opens his eyes, it was late. What little left of sunlight there was crept into the room. Covering it in an orange-yellow glow. 

He notes that the throbbing in his head is gone, but every other part of his body is sore. Feeling as if he was being weighed down by concrete. 

DekaBlue attempts to lift his head, causing a surge of pain to run through his entire body. Forcing him to stay put where he was. Hoji lets out an annoyed sigh.

Then something to the side of him moves. Body going rigid out of instinct. With muscles already wound so tightly, it's a painful experience. 

“Hey Partner.” The other person greets and Hoji is far too tired to correct the other. When he doesn’t respond, the other continues. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks instead. 

“How long have I been out.” Hoji defects instead. Because he doesn't want to admit verbally the amount of pain he was in.

The Blue Dekaranger has enough strength to turn his head, meeting face to face with Ban. He looks tired, and not just from the heavy bags he spots under his eyes. Ban’s face is stripped of any sort of unlimited energy the other seems to possess. 

Hoji wonders when the last time the other had slept? Had he been here the entire time he’s been unconscious? He was too dazed and out of it for complex thoughts such as that, so he lets it fall to the wayside. 

Ban turns his head away from Hoji, finding the floor far more interested then. “About three days.”

The room falls silent all but the beeping of the machinery is keeping the two company. 

“Oh.” The words are barely audible from Hoji’s mouth. And it doesn't sound right, for him to sound this quiet.

There was another beat of silence before Ban asked. "What was the last thing you remembered?" 

Hoji tried to think back, ignoring the throbbing pain showing up again. 

"We were fighting the Alienizer, the one who could mimic people, he went to hit you and," Hoji trails off at the end because that's as far back he can remember. 

Ban's expression soured, his eyes still fixated on the same patch of tile as before.

"He hit you and you went down hard, you were bleeding," Ban's voice wavered as his hands bawled into his lap. His entire body was practically rattling as he lets out a heavy sigh, letting his hands relax. Laying his palms flat on his thighs.

"He ended up getting away, but we've managed to track him again." 

There were some words on the edge of Ban's tongue, pressing against the back of his teeth he couldn't dare speak out loud. 

_ 'We were worried we'd lose you.' _

The Blue Dekaranger doesn't say anything as he rolls his head back, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. The metal chair next to the bed moves as Ban stands up. 

"You get some rest," Hoji wants to say something, but his throat is dry and raw. Even the wheeze of a breath scratches the back of his throat. And before he knows it, there is a click of the door and it closes. Leaving Hoji alone in the medical ward. The last of the sunlight fleeting from the room.

Hoji can't struggle to keep his eyes open and longer and he drifts back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this now because i know in like 10 minutes im gonna get embarrass and delete it or something like that. once again sorry if this is ooc im still only on like episode 5


End file.
